Dear Mr Hyde
by XIIIL00DY
Summary: I hate the way you make me feel. Sincerely, Dr. Jekyll. Clack. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting You Was Fate

Hey all! I'm aware that I haven't written in uhm...well...a really long time. xD And I'm REALLY sorry about it. D: I've been really busy with school and such (Yay! I'm a junior now!!) and sooooo...yeah...And as much as I would LOVE for my mother to find my stories...:/ That's another reason why I didn't write. o.O Anyways! This is my first Final Fantasy fic soo...if it sucks...o.O TOTALLY not my fault.

Pretty AU and OOC. Etc. Rated T for future chapters. Clack is about the only pairing that I think will be pro-dominant in here. In first person of Zack. So. Enjoy. :3

I don't own One Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. She obviously does. Or...whatever.

Oh, and Final Fantasy is owned by SquareEnix. If I owned it, I would be one rich son of a bitch. xD

-It'sALine!Don'tYouLoveTheLine?LoveIt!!-

It's been three years. Angeal was like a father to me. The father that I'd never had. He took me under his wing (not literally speaking, in a sense) and taught me everything I know now. He shaped me into the human being I've become. So why is it that I've begun to have these...urges. I'm not sure what they are. I haven't acted on them, so I'm not sure what they want me to do yet. I'm afraid I'll lose myself. Angeal...Please...

"Help me..."

* * *

I awoke drenched in my own sweat. I glances at the clock next to my bed. It read four am. I returned my gaze to the ceiling of my room and let out a long breath. I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until I did this.

I don't remember what I was dreaming about. So how was it that it could have awoken me with such a start? I closed my eyes and tried to remember to no avail.

"Looks like I won't be getting anymore sleep for the night." I muttered to myself. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of my bed and sat the for a moment staring out my window. It was still pitch black out and no one was going to be awake for about another two hours.

I slipped off my bed and walked across the room stealthily. I had to be quiet to not wake my room mates. I live in a building that all of the single Shinra employees stay at. I plan on moving out soon, hopefully. All of the male testosterone was starting to get to my head. That, and being in a room filled with guys while trying to pleasure yourself? That's about as awkward as it can get.

I slipped into the hall and started walking down the hallway towards to the shower room to rid myself of the sweat and thoughts plaguing my mind.

As I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over my body I could feel my troubled thoughts going down the drain and my body felt lighter. I was washing my hair and felt another presence in the washroom. I stopped scrubbing and listened for any hint at the presence. I heard someone walking around, not caring if they were being heard apparently. I slowly started scrubbing my head again and then ignored the presence.

_"It's probably just a newbie. Wonder if I could freak him out a little."_ I smiled at the thought of a newbie running out of the washrooms because of singing coming from inside it.

"Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound," I heard the footsteps stop. I continued "Starin' blankly ahead, just makin' my way, makin' my way through the crowd."

"And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..." I stopped scrubbing again. "If you could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you." The newbie was singing too.

We both got quiet for a moment. After a few seconds I couldn't contain it any longer. I started laughing then he joined in too. We both finished the song, complete with high pitched girly voices from both of us. I felt as though we had just bonded or something.

As I stepped out of the shower I saw the guy who I had just been singing with for the last five minutes with. He was a blond haired boy. Looked new. I hadn't seem him before. I grinned sheepishly at him and he just looked down and blushed and smiled sheepishly as well.

"Great voice. You could so beat Vanessa Carlton in a karaoke contest." I joked as I tightened the towel around my waist.

"Heh. Thanks, but you've got the better high voice." We both laughed.

"You look new. What's your name?" I asked.

"I am. Cloud, Cloud Strife."

"Cloud. Your parents hippies or somethin'?" I laughed.

"Something like that," He smiled a bit. "What's your name?"

"Zack Fair."

"Fair," He repeated. "As in fair game?" He looked up at my face.

I smiled. "Yeah, something like that." His smile widened a bit. "So what're you doing up so early?" I asked.

"Couldn't really sleep. Guess I was excited to start the job I guess." He shrugged.

"Yeah. I know how that is. I was the same way when I first started." I squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not nearly as hard as they make it out to be. You'll probably get a nice mentor too." I reassured him.

"Thanks, Zack."

"Well, I'll be seein' ya around, alright? My room number is seven, seven, seven. Pretty easy to remember. Drop by sometime. We'll go out to eat or something. Don't be a stranger." I winked at him and left the washroom.

_"What's wrong with you, Zack? You were practically hit on him as you left. He probably won't ever look at you again."_ I stopped walking, in the middle of the hallway. _"What the hell am I thinking!? Why do I even care if he never talks to me again?"_ I scolded my self and walked back to my room with a scowl on my face.

* * *

Yes, I know. The first chapter is pretty short. D: But, I'm not very good with writing long chapters...:( I'll try to write more during my second period free class.


	2. Chapter 2: Liking You Was A Mistake

Woo! Alrighty then mah peeps. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my own soul. I'm pretty sure I sold that like…A year ago? So I could pass my exams…lol Ah well. Final Fantasy belongs to SquareEnix. My soul belongs to my friend. XD Enjoy.

CLACK! :3

-IWillLoveYouIfYouReview!SoWillTheLine!-

* * *

I hadn't seen that newbie in a couple of days. Guess I must've really freaked him out with my semi-unintentional flirting. I sighed.

"Hey Zack. What's up man, you look like shit." A guy from my dorm came to the table I was sitting at and sat down across from me. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the breast pocket on his jacket. He stuck one in his mouth and offered one to me. I shook my head and waved my hand. He shrugged and lit up his smoke.

"Nothin'. Just thinking'."

"Man, you do that way too much. You know that?" He blew out the smoke to the left, careful to keep it away from my face. "That'll be the death of you, ya know?"

_"Seems more like those'll be the death of **you**."_ I glared at the cigarette in his mouth. _"Why won't it kill him faster?"_ I sat up erect. The second class SOLIDER eyed me out of the corner of his eye.

_"Why did I just think that? What's wrong with me?"_ I stood up abruptly.

"I'll uh...See ya around. I need to go check on something. If Lazard asks where I'm at, tell him I went to go talk to Professor Hojo for something." I walked away from the SOLDIER, shaking my head in disgust.

-TheLineSaysReview!-

I stood awkwardly at the white door that read Professor Hojo in bold black letters. My palms were sweating like crazy. I don't know why I was so nervous. I had no real reason to be…Did I?

I knocked on the door, half hoping for no reply.

"Come in." I sighed and pushed the heavy door open with a loud creak. I entered the room and closed the door behind me with a loud bang. I jumped slightly from the sound. I looked around the room to see if I could see Professor Hojo.

"Uhm…Professor Hojo?" I asked tentatively.

"Zack, is that you?" I heard a voice call from the back of the darkened room.

"Uh…Yeah." My voice sounded shaky. Why did it sound that way?

I walked back to where the voice had come from to discover Professor Hojo mixing some chemicals together. I didn't bother asking for an explanation.

"Uhm…Professor Hojo. Can I talk to you about something?" I cautiously asked him.

"Does this have to do with Angeal's death?" He asked it so casually. He didn't even look up from what he was doing. Did he have no respect for the dead?

I inhaled deeply. "Uh…Yeah, actually."

"You're still upset about it. You constantly think about every detail about it and what you could have done different to prevent it, right?" He still hadn't looked at me.

"How…?" I couldn't form the question.

"You've been in a haze since he died," It was then when he turned around and looked at me. "Drink this, it'll help to calm your nerves." He handed me a cup full of the green liquid he had concocted. I stared at it, expecting it to leap out at me or something.

"Cheers." I said sullenly and downed the green stuff. It tasted horrible. Like split pea soup mixed with root beer, orange juice and vodka. My face contorted into different disgusted looks as the last bit slid down my throat.

I looked back at Hojo to see him staring at me intently. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He just shook his head, smiled and turned away.

"You should go back to your dorm. That'll make you sleepy at first, but afterwards, you'll really appreciate it." He turned back around and handed me a thermos filled with his invention. "He's some more when you need it. If you need more, just come back."

I took the thermos and left the room. I could already feel my eyelids sagging and my body feeling like it was heavier.

_"Why wasn't I able to talk to him? He seemed like he was rushing me out of the room…like he didn't want me there or something…"_ I started walking down the hallway. My feet were already dragging from exhaustion.

_"I really need to hurry to my room…I might just pass out in the hallway…"_ I got to my room door and fumbled with the keys and the lock. Once I opened the door I threw the thermos under my bed and crawled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Alright. Chapter Two. Awesome. :] I'm happy to see at least two reviews. :')

Yes, this is short. Like I said. I don't do long chapters. Bear with me here. Eventually there WILL be **A **long chapter. :D

Remember people, Reviews makes for a happy author. None means that I have no motivation to write this stuff. :D


	3. Chapter 3: But Screwing You Was Worth It

I've neglected this…:sigh: I now have a free period and TA for a 3rd grade class. That means that I only work half the time in that class on Fridays. Woohoo!! On to Chapter Three! I hope this is a good one. X3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All I have to my name is my hundreds of manga, dvds and several plushies. :3

* * *

I don't ever remember dreaming. At all. But tonight was different. I actually dreamt. And it was weird…

_I got up from my bed and looked around the room. I looked down at my attire. I was still in my pajama bottoms. I looked over at my roommates to see them still sleeping. I quickly stripped off my pants and threw on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a loose t-shirt and walked out of my room._

_I passed no one as I sauntered down the hallway. I'm not sure what I was in search of, I just knew that I needed it. And I needed it now. _

_For some reason I found myself outside of a room in another part of the building. _

'Weird,'_ I thought to myself _'These are the newbies quarters. Why would I have a dream about coming here?'

_The dream me knocked on the door lightly and waited for a response. I must've gotten angry because I then proceeded to knock louder._

'It's a good thing newbies don't have roommates starting out…'

_The door then opened to reveal a sleepy looking Cloud._

"_Eh…? Zack…? …It's three o'clock in the morning. What's wrong…?" I could barely hear his voice. It sounded so faint and far away. I tried to make my dream self say something but nothing came out. Instead, Cloud led me into his room. It was then when I realized where this dream was going._

'NO! Nonononononono!!! I don't like Cloud this way! He's just a friend!!' _I screamed inside._

"_Cloud…" I heard myself say. Cloud looked up at me. His ocean blue eyes looked tired. I saw my hand reach up to touch his pale cheek. His face flushed a little._

"_What is it, Zack?" He asked so innocently. I leaned over and kissed Cloud lightly on his supple lips. He swiftly pushed me away. _

"_Zack, what're you doing?" Cloud demanded. He was thoroughly awoken by the kiss._

"_I want you, Cloud." I said aloud. Cloud's face turned red._

'No I don't!! He's a friend!!'

"_Z-Zack-" I grabbed both sides of Cloud's face and roughly kissed him again. He didn't struggle…At first._

"_Zack, stop it." He put his hand on my chest in an attempt to push me away to no avail. I was too strong for him. I stopped kissing him for only a brief moment to push him onto his bed and crawl ontop of him._

"_Z-Zack." He stammered. He had stopped resisting at this point. He wanted it almost as much as I wanted him._

'Quit it!'_ I screamed at myself on the inside. I didn't want to do this…._

_Who was I kidding? Of course I did. But I would never admit this outside a dream…_

_I laid one hand on his bare chest and the other I had by his head to keep me propped up. His body was warm and as soon as my icy hand touched it he cringed away slightly. I lightly kissed his neck. He moaned quietly. I nibbled on his neck. He moaned a bit louder._

_My hand began to explore his elegant body. I finally found the elastic to the top of his boxers._

'Weird, I never imagined him sleeping in just his underwear.'

_My hand snaked its way into Cloud's boxers. He moaned loudly as I grasped his erect cock. "Shh…You don't want to wake up the guys in the other rooms, do you?" I whispered. I then nibbled on his ear a little as I began to stroke his cock. His body shivered with pleasure. _

"_Quit teasing me…" Cloud begged. I ripped off his boxers, causing him to gasp in surprise._

"_Roll over. Onto your stomach." I ordered. He did as I commanded, although he seemed reluctant and scared. I stripped myself of my clothing. "Don't worry," I grabbed hold of his hips. "This will only hurt at first." And before he could protest I thrust myself inside of him. It took all of his willpower to not scream out. He sort of whimpered at first which only seemed to turn me on more. _

'I never thought of myself as a sadist…"

_I gripped his cock again and began to pleasure him while still fucking him. He coughed out a moan._

"_Ah…h-harder…f-faster…Zack…" I did as he asked which caused his moans to increase in speed._

"_I-I'm about to come…" Right then the sticky substance came from his cock and onto my bed. I pulled out just as I finished which resulted in my coming all over him. We both collapsed on the bed. He snuggled up to me, his breathing was ragged._

"_Zack…"_

"_Hm…"_

"_Uhm…thank you…" He burrowed his face into my chest. I smirked._

"_No problem." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

-FunFact:ImGoingToSakuraCon!!!-

Well, there ya go…Chapter Three. -brick'd- D: Sorry it took so long to finally get up…I've just been busy getting ready for the con and school as well as work is being a bitch to my social life…Which includes my writing…Haha. That and the only time I really have to write is during the middle of the night when everyone in my family is asleep…Heh heh. ANYWAYS! As I'm writing this, I currently have another document up getting ready to write Chapter Four. :D WOO!!!

Yes, yes. I know…The chapter was short and the sex scene was as well…But…truth is…Dx I'm not really good at this type of thing…-3-; -brick'd again-


End file.
